


Spiegelprobe

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker hat eine wichtige Mission und übt davor vor dem Spiegel ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiegelprobe

Mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand verlässt Becker die Küche und stellt sich im Flur vor den Spiegel. Er nimmt einen tiefen Schluck und schließt genießerisch die Augen. Dann stellt er seine Tasse auf der Kommode neben dem Spiegel ab und betrachtet sich. Die schlanke, dennoch muskulöse Statur, heute gekleidet in eine gut sitzende dunkelblaue Jeans und ein enganliegendes schwarzes T-Shirt. Nicht schlecht, das muss er zugeben. Dazu noch die schwarzen Haare, die in beeindruckendem Kontrast zu seinen blauen Augen stehen.

Der Soldat stellt sich lässig breitbeinig hin und hält die Waffe, die er mitgenommen hat, locker im Arm, an seine Schulter gelehnt. Er hebt eine Augenbraue und bemüht sich, sein Spiegelbild mit einem möglichst erhabenen Blick anzusehen. Kein Problem. Dann verzieht er seinem Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln, das fast jede Frau und auch einige Männer dahinschmelzen lassen würde. Hm, das ist gut, aber noch nicht gut genug!

Er probiert nun etwas Neues aus, indem er das Gewehr mit beiden Händen ergreift und sein spiegelbildliches Gegenüber mit beiden Augen fixiert. Schon besser.   
Der Blick – durchdringend, aber nicht unangenehm, respekteinflösend, aber nicht nicht beängstigend. Dazu noch leicht geöffnete Lippen und die Pose ist unverbesserlich. Eine Weile posiert er so noch mit der Waffe vor dem Spiegel herum, bis ihm einfällt, dass er diese Mission ja unbewaffnet antreten würde.

Also legte er das Gewehr zur Seite und ergriff wieder die Kaffeetasse. Konzentriert behält er sich selbst im Auge, als er diese an den Mund führt. Er nimmt einen Schluck und tritt einen Schritt näher an den Spiegel.  
Nun hat er einen hellbraunen Kaffeerand auf seiner Oberlippe, der nicht so recht zu seinem Outfit passen will. Dennoch zuckt der Schwarzhaarige bloß mit den Schultern – man kann eben nicht alles haben.  
Dann leckt er sich in einer langsamen Bewegung den Kaffeerest von der Lippe, was ihn zu einem breiten Grinsen veranlasst. Seiner Meinung nach ist er einer der wenigen Männer, die sich über die Lippen lecken können, ohne dabei unglaublich dämlich auszusehen.

Er wirft einen verstohlenen Blick hinter sich, gerade so, als ob ihn jemand aus der leeren Wohnung hinaus beobachten könnte, doch nein – die einzige Person, die sich außer ihm noch in diesem Raum aufhält, ist sein Spiegelbild.  
Sein absolut umwerfendes, unglaublich sexy Spiegelbild, wie er nicht müde wird, sich in Gedanken immer wieder zu versichern.

Hach, diese Augen!  
Und diese Haare! Vorsichtig streicht er mit der Hand noch über seinen Kopf, darum bemüht, dass sich auch kein einziges Haar vorwitzig aus der Herde lösen solle.  
Ist er nun bereit? Er blickt sich selbst fragend an und streckt sich als Antwort gleich darauf den erhobenen Daumen entgegen. Jawoll, er ist bereit! In einem letzten Schluck leert er noch schnell die Kaffeetasse, dann macht er sich auf, die Wohnung zu verlassen.

Vom Koffein beschwingt marschiert er durch die Straßen, doch je näher er seinem Ziel kommt, desto unsicherer wird er. Kann er wirklich...?   
Ach, was sollen diese Zweifel, natürlich kann er! Sein Spiegel hat ihn unzweifelhaft in seinem Vorhaben bestätigt und Spiegel lügen nicht.   
Der tapfere Soldat schickt geschlossenen Augen noch ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel und drückt dann entschlossen auf den Klingelknopf.

Da öffnet sie auch schon. Die langen Haare, die das wunderschöne Gesicht umschmeicheln. Die wunderschönen, aber irritiert blickenden Augen, die leicht geöffneten, sinnlichen Lippen, die sich nun öffnen und fragen: „Ähm...hey! Was machst du denn hier?“

Oh je, nicht in die Augen schauen, bloß nicht ablenken lassen! Wozu hat er schließlich eben geübt?  
Der Held dieser Geschichte entsinnt sich der eben erdachten Posen – Verführungsmaschine Hilary Becker schlägt zu!  
Also los! Augenbraue heben, erledigt. Arme verschränken, erledigt. Schiefes Lächeln, erledigt. Über die Lippen lecken, erl...Moment, hat er das wirklich getan? Hat er sich wirklich eben völlig aus dem heiteren Himmel vor ihrer Wohnungstür lasziv über die Lippen geleckt? Verfluchte Spiegelspiele!  
Der Soldat hat so eben die Kontrolle verloren, doch ein Captain Becker gibt nicht auf! Obwohl er knallrot anläuft, presst er die Botschaft heraus, die zu überbringen er sich einst aufgemacht hatte: „Hi, also, was ich fragen wollte...hast du Lust, mit mir einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen?“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe diese Geschichte geschrieben, bevor es die neuen Staffeln gab, hatte also keine bestimmte Frau im Kopf. Wer mag, kann sich natürlich vorstellen, dass er Jess trifft ... :-)


End file.
